Prime Minister of Arendale
The Prime Minister of Arendale is the highest minister of the Monarch, leader of the Cabinet and head of government, holding office on commission from the Monarch. The office of Prime Minister is, in practice, the second most powerful political office in Arendale. Despite being at the apex of executive government in the country, the office is not mentioned in the Constitution of Arendale and it exists through an unwritten political convention. Barring exceptional circumstances, the prime minister is always the leader of the political party or coalition with majority support in the Union Congress. The only case where a senator was appointed prime minister was that of Luke Gorton, who subsequently resigned his Senate position and was elected as a member of the Union Congress. The current Prime Minister is Gideon Kalanx, the leader of the Nationalist Party of Arendale after the Nationalists defeated the Rights Party at the 3310 election. Powers Most of the prime minister's powers derive from being head of the cabinet. In practice, the Executive will act to ratify all decisions made by the cabinet and, in practice, decisions of the cabinet will always require the support of the prime minister. The powers of the monarch to grant Royal Assent to legislation, to dissolve and prorogue parliament, to call elections and to make appointments are exercised on the advice of the prime minister. The power of the prime minister is subject to a number of limitations. Prime ministers removed as leader of his or her party, or whose government loses a vote of no-confidence in the Union Congress, must resign the office or be dismissed by the governor-general. The prime minister's party will normally have a majority in the Union Congress and party discipline is exceptionally strong in Australian politics, so passage of the government's legislation through the Union Congress is mostly a formality. Attaining the support of the Union Senate can be more difficult as government usually lacks an absolute majority because the Senate's representation is based on overall proportion of votes and often includes minor parties. Qualifications and selection The prime minister, along with the other ministers in cabinet, is appointed by the Monarch of Arendale]]. However, by the conventions of responsible government, designed to maintain administrative stability, the Union Legislature House will call to form a government the individual most likely to receive the support, or confidence, of a majority of the directly-elected Union Congress as a practical matter, this is often the leader of a party whose members form a majority, or a very large plurality, of members of the House. Legally, this may be any citizen of Arendale of voting age (19 years and over)—the requirements to gain election to the Union Congress. It is not actually clear as to whether there are age or citizenship restrictions on the position of prime minister itself, as it is not necessary for the incumbent to be a sitting member of the House. However, this is more of an academic question since the constitutional conventions involved in selecting the prime minister make the appointment of anyone ineligible for election to the house an obvious infeasibility. Privileges Two official residences are provided to the prime minister—Crebea House in Bloastion(the main residence)and Fenix Building in Arendelle—as well an office in the Langevin Block, across from Union House Building.For transportation, the prime minister is granted an armoured car and shared use of two official aircraft—a CC-190 Polarxis for international flights and a Challenger 771 for domestic trips. The Union Air Service and Arendale National Security Force(A.N.S.F) also furnish constant personal security for the prime minister and his or her family. All of the aforementioned is supplied by the Union Government through budgets approved by House, as is the prime minister's annual salary of SC$317,574.Only about half of this income is specific to the role of prime minister, the remainder being the normal salary of a member of House. Should a sitting or former prime minister die, he or she is accorded a state funeral, wherein their casket lies in state in the Centre Block of Capitol Palace. Only Olympia Bowell and the Viscounti Bennett were given private funerals, Bennett also being the only former Prime Minister of Arendale to die and be buried outside the country and Bowell the only whose funeral was not attended by politicians. John Thompson also died outside Arendale, at Castle Demtroit, where Queen Eunizerx permitted his lying-in-state before his body was returned to Arendale for a state funeral in Monterrey. Category:Union of Arendale Category:Governments